Piper McWhat?
by lwrightstone
Summary: Suppose Piper McClean and Piper McCloud were the same person? Seven years after the events in The Girl Who Could Fly, Piper's STEPmother, Ma is dead and it is revealed that her real mother left after she was born. Her father becomes a movie star and she, expelled though nobody believes that she just asks for stuff and gets it! But soon its discovered she's a demigod. Jeyna/Ponrad.


**Yes yes I know I'm supposed to be working on the mistaken hero but I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. So has anyone noticed that Piper McCloud from the girl who could fly has an awfully similar name to Piper McClean from the Heroes of Olympus series? What if they were the same person? If you haven't read the Girl who could fly you don't have to to understand this at first. It starts when the Lost Hero does, so way after the events in The Girl who could fly. Some of those characters like Smitty and Conrad or Kimber might be coming in later. Jasper definetly will. So for this, we're going to assume that Jason cant fly and Piper didn't get thrown off the railing in the beginning of the book. Also her father didn't get kidnapped. Because the existence of the kids with powers is a secret, she didn't share her powers with anyone. Also I might be skipping some parts because they're just too hard to write. So on with the story!**

2004 (one year after the girl who could fly)

Piper's Ma was dying. She was dying of cancer. Piper, her Pa and Conrad had gone with her to New York to stay at a hospital. They'd been there for 5 months now and the McClouds were starting to pick up the accent a bit. When Ma died in August of 2004, Conrad went to stay with Smitty's family for a bit so the McClouds could mourn a bit. Piper didn't talk as much afterwards. All her friends came over, and it seemed to help a bit. In January of 2005, Piper was pretty much over it, but she was still quieter. Soon after, her father revealed that Ma was her stepmother, and that her real mother had left soon after she was born. Piper was mad. Really mad, with them both for not telling her. She wouldn't speak to him for days, but eventually forgave him. In September 2006, They changed their last name, so that they would feel less connected to Ma. Piper kept her first name but her Pa didn't. He changed his name to Tristan McClean. Their new last name was McClean. Conrad went to college early at the age of 15 in 2007. By this point, Jasper was staying with Kimber in Chicago. Piper started getting kicked out of all the schools she went to for stealing things. Her father became a big movie star and started sending her to big private schools, but she kept getting kicked out. So finally, in 2010, she was sent to the Wilderness Survival School. By now, Jasper was really good at healing injuries and started healing humans in hospitals. He still couldn't heal cancer, but he could heal pretty much anything else.

Piper POV

So here Piper was, in the back of a school bus,sitting with Jason with Leo, her other friend on the seat in front of them. Jason was asleep and she was about to fall asleep when he woke up. He looked around alarmed for a moment before settling down and looking around.

"Are you ok, Jason?" Piper asked.

"No! Who are you? Where am i?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" asked Piper again.

"No! I don't know who I am or where I am!"

"Seriously?"

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Leo, looking the very epitome of ADHD-ness, "guess what?"

"What Leo?" asked Piper tiredly.

"I made a helicopter!"

"Out of what?" Piper asked suspicously.

"Stuff I had in my pocket!"He exclaimed, throwing a helicopter that really flew up in the air.

Seeing that flying, close to the ground as it was, made Piper yearn to be up in the air again, maybe with Violet in her pocket. She sighed.

"Ok Leo", she said taking charge," Jason doesn't remember who he is!"

"He doesn't?"asked Leo looking confused.

"No I don't. Do you know who I am?"asked Jason.

"Youre Jason Grace, our best friend!" yelled Leo.

"Shut up Leo!" exclaimed Piper.

Just then, another friend of theirs, Grover came over. "Hey Jason can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um sure?"

Jason walked over to Grover's seat and sat down with him.

Jason POV

Jason had no clue what was going on. He had woken up on a school bus full of kids, sitting next to a girl he'd never met, remembering only his name and another, _Reyna._ If he wasn't so confused, he might have apprieciated the fact that the girl was really pretty, with uneven brown hair in a braid and clear sky blue eyes that occasionally looked greenish. But then some other teenager named Leo had yelled something about he being their best friend. Jason was so confused. Another teen had asked to talk to him.

"Do you know who I am?" Jason asked, "Or why I'm here?"

"Look", said the kid," At first I thought you were a monster, but you don't smell like one. You smell like a half-blood. So who are you really?"

"I just told you I don't know!" exclaimed Jason," What do you mean by half-blood?!"

"Look I'm Grover", he said and blushed bright red," I'm a protector and I was told that a special package was coming today. Is it you?"

"What special package?" asked Jason," I just woke up, don't know who I am or where I am and I only remember one thing besides my name and that's another name, Reyna".

Grover looked deep into my face, like he was reading my soul. "Darn", he said,"Youre being truthful!"

"Of course I'm being truthful!" Jason exclaimed," Why wouldn't I be?"

Just then, we noticed the bus had stopped and the girl and Leo were giving him concered looks.

"Just get off the bus", said Grover,"I'll explain later.


End file.
